Walk Away
by degrassichick
Summary: Natalie is the oddball daughter of Draco Malfoy, she leads a boring life that she hates. So when she signs up for dance class, her teacher is none other than Hermione Granger. Bringing back a flood of memories to Draco about the love he lost.
1. Oddball Malfoy

**AN: Hey all, degrassichick here and I'm here to release (he-he) my latest fan fiction! It's a Harry Potter fan fiction and it's called Walk Away…eventually it'll be a Draco/Hermione fan fiction but for now, it's just pretty much centering around the Malfoy clan…well Draco Malfoy's clan. Hope you like! R&R and pretty please…no flamers. **

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**Chapter 1**

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco Malfoy barked at his betrothed wife. Ever since birth, he had been betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, as soon as the two left Hogwarts, it was off to marriage. Shortly after their first child, a boy named, Drake was born. One year later, their daughter, Natalie, took her place in the world.

It had been fifteen years that Draco and Pansy had survived each other. He often wondered why he never divorced her, probably for the sake of their children.

Pansy stared at him as tears swelled in her eyes. She nodded and slumped in the couch.

Their two children would be back at the Malfoy manor in no time, for they had just finished another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Drake, sticking to the Malfoy/Parkinson had became a Slytherin (of course) but then the unexpected had happened, Natalie had became a Gryffindor for (as the Sorting Hat stated), "She had a heart of gold and always put others before herself, she was kind to everybody, muggles included." That had shocked Draco.

Just then the door swung open and in came Drake and Natalie, the two were arguing on their way in.

Drake had turned into the spitting image of his father; he had silvery blonde hair and mystical gray eyes, pale skin and was tall and lean.

Natalie, Pansy and Draco had finally concluded, could not possibly be a true Malfoy. She looked nothing like any of them! She had honey brown hair with golden highlights that fell to her chest-bone, tanner skin, and oceanic colored eyes. She was around 5'3 with a curvaceous figure. That was all wrong; she just wasn't a traditional Malfoy!

"Hey mum, dad." Drake said, tugging his trunk with his owl, Ecstasy's cage propped on top.

"Hello son." Draco said, barely even looking up.

He nodded before exiting the parlor and to his bedroom.

"Hi Dad…Mum." Natalie chirped with a smile, pushing a strand of her thick, wavy hair behind her ear.

"Hello Natalie." Pansy said stiffly.

"Hello." Draco mumbled.

Natalie's lips pursed together, another fight had broke out.

_As usual, _she thought.

She smiled at them weakly before trudging her trunk, with her cat, Jingle, trotting along behind it, away.

"Something is wrong with her." Pansy said in a tsk, tsk way as she watched her daughter walk away. She knew it was hers however, she had given birth to it and she hadn't slept around with anyone else, Draco would have found out.

Draco lifted his hand to smack her cheek before sitting it down, "Don't talk about our own child like that." He said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Pansy sighed and shook her head.

Natalie flopped onto her bed, flipping through the pages of a muggle magazine she had picked up at the train station before catching a cab to go home.

She saw pages full of beautiful girls and handsome boys, beauty tips and the top places to get the best clothes in London.

She always snuck these magazines; she didn't like reading the Wizarding magazines that her brother read. They were boring about things for brooms and supplies you might need for Hogwarts. This type of magazine always had interesting tips and such inside.

For some reason, she always felt that she was the cause for her parent's fights, because she was the oddball of the bunch. She had flipped through family albums of the Parkinson's and of the Malfoy's, she looked like none of them down to the year 1860! She had no idea how she had gotten brown hair, especially when Pansy and Draco both had blonde hair, they were tall, she was short, they were thin, she felt fat even though she just had curves. She hated it! Why couldn't Drake be the weird one? Plus, her personality was far from any Parkinson or Malfoy she had ever met. Her best friend, Taylor, was a muggle…not that she would ever let her parent's think that even though she knew they probably already did-the two did tons together, they'd always find someway to see each other.

Just then, Natalie saw something that caught her eye. It was a colorful ad page; it said _Granger Dance Academy _in bold pink letters with silver border. There were pictures of girls in all different types of outfits, from sparkly blue with sequins to plain black leotards. She gulped; she needed something to do for the summer anyway, why not dance? She knew she could anyway…she loved to dance!

She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the address to the dance school, it was in London but that was no problem, Draco and Pansy had to go there for work anyway, they owned Malfoy Incorporated, a industry that produced God Knows What…Natalie didn't know and she didn't care. But she could simply state that she would like to go with them and boom, she'd be a shoo in.

She stepped downstairs and saw her mother leaning against a counter, taking a sip out of a glass of champagne.

"Mum?" Natalie asked.

Pansy glanced over, "Yes Natalie?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders up, "One of my friends from Hogwarts is staying in London for the summer so I was just wondering if I could go down there with you and dad and a few times a week.

Pansy shrugged, "Sure…why not?"

Natalie smiled, "Thanks mum." She said before retreating upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked, stepping towards his wife.

"Natalie is coming with us to London a few times a week to visit a friend from Hogwarts." Pansy stated.

Draco nodded, "And you didn't think you needed to ask me about this first?"

Pansy shrugged, "Don't you want your daughter to be happy?"

Draco nodded, "You have a point…I guess."

Pansy nodded, "For once." She said before walking away.

Draco groaned, he couldn't wait until the day Natalie left home after Hogwarts was through, he could finally end things with Pansy Parkinson and go back to the girl he had been in love with in seventh year, Hermione Granger.

The two had been head boy and head girl during seventh year, they argued all the time before all of their feelings spilled out in one heated argument, and they had been together since. But after Hogwarts was through, he had been stuck with Pansy and there was nothing he could have done about it.

The four Malfoy's all appeared in London after flooing from the Malfoy Manor.

"Now, do you know where this friend of yours lives Natalie?" Draco asked.

Natalie nodded, glancing down at the sheet of paper with the address to the _Granger Dance Academy_, "Yes dad."

Draco nodded, "Then we best be going. Pansy, Drake, let's go." He said before giving Natalie a soft kiss on the forehead, "Bye Naty."

"Bye Dad." She said as she watched them disappear. She spun around and raced towards Mayberry Avenue, the street of the dance academy.

She arrived five minutes later and was glancing at the huge townhouse style building.  
She stepped through the spinning glass doors and into a main lobby.

"Wow…" she said, glancing around the place with tall ceilings, there were four doors each with music coming out of them.

Three of the doors had sad, dreary piano playing music, so she went to the only one with upbeat music.

She opened the huge brass handles and stepped inside, only to see a girl with her thick brown hair pulled into a ponytail dancing around the room.

She looked to be about 5'4 with a curvy figure, she had chocolate eyes and hair that matched, she was wearing a green tee shirt and a pair of black yoga pants with green stripes down both sides and a pair of socks.

"Umm…excuse me?" Natalie said.

The girl glanced over before pressing a remote that turned off her stereo, she walked over to Natalie, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"My name's Natalie…I was just wondering if I could sign up for classes here…"

"Can you dance?" the girl asked, looking over Natalie's outfit, an A-Line skirt that fell to her knees and a white wife beater with a black shrug over it.

"I can show you…" Natalie said.

The girl nodded before grabbing the remote and turning it to a song that Natalie didn't recognize.

Natalie pulled down her skirt, revealing a pair of shorts and took off her shrug, sitting it on the floor by her skirt; she kicked off her pointed heels so she was just standing there in her socks and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She sucked in a deep breath before swaying from side to side, trying to capture the beat of the music and listen to the words the artist was singing.

_Everybody here is feeling your vibe,_

_Eyes glued, hands up_

_Cause your doing it right._

_Everybody gets their chance to shine_

_So, don't be shy._

She started to do a grapevine, slapping her hands against her hips before spinning around once.

_Did you know that everyone's a star?_

_Big time, it don't matter who you are._

_Flip the beat and were switching it up._

_Yeah, it's your time to…_

She jumped up, crossing her legs together like an x before spinning around again, holding her hands out in front of her neck and grinding back and forth.

_Get your, Get your, _

_Get your shine on._

_Get your, Get your,_

_Get your shine on._

_Get your, Get your,_

_Get your shine on._

_Don't stop, don't stop._

She slid around the floor before doing a dance called the Moonwalk and doing a spin.

She slid down to the floor until she was doing the splits and spun around, forcing her self back up to do another grapevine.

She hopped up and down and spun around one more time before holding her hands up together and clapped them together once.

The girl turned off the music and walked over to Natalie, her hands planted on her hips.

"Wow…you're good." She said with approval.

Natalie smiled, "Thank you." She said, reaching down and pulling her skirt back on over her shorts and her shrug back over her shoulders, she slipped her feet back into her shoes as well.

"I think we may just have a spot for you here." She noted.

Natalie grinned, "Really?"

"Really." She said with a smile, she walked over to a desk and opened a drawer before returning with a paper.

"This is a parental consent form, the first month of lessons is free, we just need your date of birth, your signature and the date and your parent's signature."

Natalie gulped; her parent's wouldn't _ever_ sign this!

"Um, I'm not sure my parents want me in this class." Natalie said.

The girl nodded, "Okay…well we can discuss it later, but for now I have a class in about two minutes." She said.

Natalie nodded.

"But I hope to see you here tomorrow, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." Natalie said.

"Okay, the thirteen through sixteen year olds class is at eleven o'clock until twelve, so be here around ten thirty to warm up, okay?"

"Okay…" Natalie said as three small girls no older than nine with their hair in matching ballerina buns came stepping inside in leotards.

"Thank you…um?"

"Natalie." She said.

"Thank you Natalie, I'm Hermione Granger."

"See you, Ms. Granger." Natalie said before stepping out of the room quickly before the rest of the herd of wild ballerinas barged in there and trampled her.

She stepped into the main lobby, praying that her family wouldn't find out about this.

**Sorry if it was kind of crappy.**

**But please R&R and no flames.**

**Thanks!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**Oh and here's my disclaimer: Never have I nor will I own _Harry Potter,_** **that'd be JK Rowling's, not mine(damn it, no jk) and I don't own the song _Get Your Shine On_ that would be owned by the GORGEOUS Jesse McCartney!**


	2. Getting to Know Granger

**AN: Hey all thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 2…hope you like!**

**P.S. So sorry for the long update! I finally got my files switched!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2**

**-x-x-x-**

Natalie ran down the streets of London, and back to the chimney in the pub in which the Malfoy's had arrived through earlier.

She stepped inside, carefully pulling out a pinch of floo powder from her bag.

"Malfoy Manor." She said before dropping the powder to the ground, a puff of green gas flew around as she apparated away.

x-x-x-

She stepped up the stairs to her bedroom and leaped across her bed, grabbing her phone and punching in the numbers to Taylor's house.

"Hello?" she answered within seconds.

"Hey Tay," Natalie said.

"Hey Naty! So how did the dance thing go?"

"Okay…I got in so that's pretty cool…" Natalie said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"That's awesome! Does your dad know yet?"

Natalie scoffed, "No…for sure."

"Nat, you have to tell him sooner or later. You know he'll find out anyway." Taylor said.

"Yeah I know." Natalie sighed, "He'll never accept me being in a muggle dance school though."

"You never know, he might." Taylor stated.

Natalie pulled the phone away from her ear and simply stared at it with disbelief at what was coming out of her receiver before putting it back against her ear, "That was um, sarcasm right?"

"No…why?" Taylor asked confusingly.

"Because, my dad would never accept that!" she screeched.

"Okay, okay!" Taylor said letting out small laughs, "I have to go though. Sorry, just don't worry about your dad right now, K?"

"Yeah whatever." Natalie mumbled.

"Okay, bye." She said and hung up.

Natalie rolled her eyes and clicked her phone off and tossed it to the comforter on her bed.

x-x-x-

Within an hour, Natalie heard the sound of her parent's footsteps downstairs.

She sighed and hoped there wouldn't be another fight tonight, it wouldn't help, of course, there was a fight every single night.

"Natalie?" Draco called out.

"I'm upstairs!" she hollered back.

Her parents never stepped foot in her bedroom, thank goodness, her room was filled with posters of muggle superstars with all muggle appliances, television, giant stereo, Apple computer, and everything was muggle.

Pansy had been into her room once and had said "She's just like the Weasley's" now, Natalie had now idea what a Weasley was, but it didn't sound fantastic.

So basically, the only people whoever came to her room were the elves and they never told a soul, they loved Natalie because she was extra kind to them and over summer holidays when she was home she didn't make them clean her room, she would do it herself.

"Well come downstairs!" Draco barked, "Supper is ready!"

"Not hungry!" she yelled back.

"Natalia Narcissa Malfoy! Get down here!" Pansy yelled.

Natalie gulped they never said her real name 'Natalia' and they only used her whole name when they were really mad, which made Natalie desperately wonder why they could possibly mad at her, unless…

_Crap. What if they have found out about the dance lessons?_

Natalie shivered at that thought before rolling off of her bed and opening her bedroom door. She practically glided down each of the spiral steps on the staircase before entering the dining room where there was a large, long polished oak table. There were ten chairs, each wooden with plush ivory velvet cushions.

Draco sat on one end while Pansy sat on the other and Drake was sitting in a seat between the two so Natalie sat down right across from him.

"Finally." Pansy muttered.

Draco shot Pansy a look of anger and she simply stared down at her plate of food that the elves had delivered.

"So did you have fun with your friend, Natalie?" Draco asked.

Natalie nodded, "Yes…loads. We did a lot of catching up and such, it was fun."

"Catching up?" Pansy asked with a snicker in her voice, "You just left Hogwarts yesterday."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Is it alright if I got back with you guys tomorrow?" Natalie asked.

Draco nodded, "I don't mind."

Natalie smiled weakly; so far, so good.

x-x-x-

Two weeks went by, every day-save Saturday and Sunday-Natalie would venture to London with her parents, meet up with Hermione, and dance her heart out. She felt as if in that class, she could release whatever was bothering her. Her problems simply rolled off of her shoulders, it made her almost smile.

She was beginning to spend time with Hermione after class as well; they would go out to lunch and discuss each others lives. On one particular day, Natalie brought up a question that had been racking in her brain for the past week.

"Hermione?" she asked over lunch.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, lifting her head.

"Do you have any kids?" she questioned.

Hermione sighed, "About fifteen years ago, when I graduated. I found out I was pregnant with a child, I was very excited but I wouldn't have a father figure for my child, for my spouse was betrothed to another woman. So he decided he would take the egg from my stomach and it would be held by him until he put it in his wife's stomach so they could have a baby...they did eventually, about a year later. But she thinks it's hers."

Natalie spit out her water, "That's disgusting!"

Hermione nodded with a laugh, "Yes…it was."

"Was he magic or something?"

Hermione nodded, "We both attended Hogwarts."

"I go to Hogwarts!" Natalie said excitedly.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Almost anything, I love learning. People make fun of me because I'm a bookworm, and because I'm from Gryffindor."

"Why would they make fun of you for that?" Hermione questioned.

Natalie shrugged, "Well, the Slytherin's do at least. Because, my whole family is Slytherin's…and yet, I get Gryffindor-it's crazy."

"Not entirely." Hermione said, "I was the only muggle born in my entire class…a few were half bloods but none were muggles except for myself."

"Wow." Natalie said, "I spend time with muggles all the time, my mum says I'm like a Weasel."

"A weasel?" Hermione laughed.

"Somebody who I guess likes muggles."

Hermione's mind flew to Arthur Weasley, "Oh! You mean the Weasley's?"

Natalie grinned, "Yeah, that's it. Weasley! My mum says I'm just like them. What are they?"

"I was friends with their youngest boy, Ron, at Hogwarts. Their dad is fascinated by muggles, I'm sure that's what your mother meant."

"I hate my mother." Natalie muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Why would you say something like that?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's true!" Natalie practically shouted, "My mom just dotes on my brother and she does whatever my father wants. I get like no attention at my house! Besides my teachers and my friend's parents, you're the only adult to give me full attention."

"What about your dad?"

"He's always busy doing something." Natalie said, tears brimming in her eyes, "I can't possibly be a traditional Malfoy, I really can't!"

Hermione's fork dropped on her plate at the sound of _Malfoy_.

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Natalie nodded, "I hate my life."

"Why would you hate your life?"

Natalie groaned, "Because, my mom thinks I don't fit in with her family at all and my dad gets mad at my mom constantly because obviously, they're not in love with each other, and all my brother cares about is damn Quidditch!"

Hermione glanced at her confusingly, "You don't fit in with your family?"

Natalie shook her head, "If you knew what the Malfoy's and Parkinson's looked like, you would know they are all tall and skinny blondes with icy blue or gray eyes and cold hearts. And then you get me, I'm a short, fat brunette with in my opinion, a warm heart. The only thing similar about me and the rest of my family is that I've got blue eyes like my dad but unlike his icy ones, mine are colorful. Plus, my family were all Slytherin's and then you look at me, I'm a Gryffindor! I think I was adopted."

Hermione gulped, watching Natalie was like watching herself at the age of fourteen which of course made her wonder.

It was Draco, who had impregnated her, what if the egg that Draco had removed out of her ovaries was sitting right in front of her at this restaurant at this very moment? What if Natalie, was her child?

**-x-**

**Once again…so sorry about the long ass update and I promise you that the next one will be a much quicker update! **

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


	3. Firing Up the Grill

**AN: Okay, once again I am so totally sorry for the long update on this story!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Strawberrylemonade520: He-he, awesome connection…lol. I've had ones like that before…thanks for reviewing and please update soon on your story-it's awesome! And I'm sure my friends will like that you thought they were hilarious, maybe I shouldn't tell them, because then my friend Brandon will get all cocky and be like _well duh_ but lol...thanks for reviewing! **

**Rika: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like the story!**

**SpikesEgg: Yeah, whenever I was writing about the egg thing I was insanely confused and I was like _dude, am I going delusional? _But I wanted to make Natalie Hermione's daughter so I cam up with that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BrItTsR: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thanks to everybody else: Crest Fallen Angel 63, FaErIexFaItH, Looby Lou, and ScaryChick. And from chapter 1: AZNstargazer, frostlily, Nicole, dmhg, blaisezabiniismine (I wish they'd mention him more in the books and show what he looks like! I hear so much about him in these fan fiction's but I only remember him from that one paragraph in the first book when he was put into Slytherin), bLu-baBeE, outlawed-little-angel, OTHlover04, plus everybody from chapter two who reviewed on chapter one as well!**

**-x-**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Draco is definitely kind of OOC in this chapter for some odd reason just because I was just typing up whatever I was thinking at the moment but I'm going to try to work it out so it doesn't seem as if he is someone totally other than Draco Malfoy (because who would want a story about Draco to not have Draco in it? lol), so yeah.**

**Anyways here's Chapter 3, hope you like!**

**R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**-x-**

**Chapter 3**

**-x-**

"Well, I guess I should get going." Natalie said, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall of the restaurant she and Hermione were seated at.

Hermione nodded, "Alright, so I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"10:30 on the dot." Natalie grinned, sliding her hobo bag over her shoulder and getting up from the booth.

Hermione smiled, "Okay, bye Natalie." She said.

"Bye Hermione." Natalie smiled back and turned, walking out of the restaurant.

The sound of bells jingled, signaling that she had exited.

Hermione rested her left palm on her forehead and sighed, twirling her red stirrer around in her coffee before getting up, dropping enough money on the table to pay for the meal and the tip, and leaving the restaurant as well.

x-

Natalie apparated into the Malfoy's fireplace and began to walk through the family room, only to see her brother sprawled out on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Hi." She said shortly.

Drake muttered back a "hey" before turning back to his article on some famous Quidditch player who had recently survived an attack with death eaters-something that Natalie knew Drake would become some day.

She wasn't sure if her father had ever become a death eater, but she was pretty accurate that he had, one day she had walked by him and he was wearing a tee shirt and she saw the Dark Mark on his arm, she had practically choked.

Just then she saw her dad walking out of the kitchen, "Oh, hello Naty."

"Hi daddy," Natalie replied with a small smile, "how come you're not at work? You came with mom and me this morning…"

"Well I got to work and for some reason, I just didn't feel up to going today. I just wanted to go home, relax with my kids." He replied.

Natalie glanced at him in confusion; _He wants to relax with his kids? Who are you and what have you done with my father?_

"Uh…okay." Natalie awkwardly noted.

"So would you like to go outside with me, we could toss some burgers on the grill." Draco said.

"What grill? We have a grill? Since when?" Natalie fired all three questions at once.

"I picked it up on my way home." Draco said.

_Why would he buy a grill? Oh God, what if he knows about the dance class and this is how he is punishing me? Staying here all the time so that he'll be able to force me into not going?_

"Dad, what's going on?" Natalie asked.

Draco shrugged, "Nothing. I just felt like taking a break from my day job. Your mother practically controls my life."

"No she doesn't." Natalie said, "You always scold her."

Draco let out a dry chuckle, "Well regardless to _that_, would you like to help?"

Natalie shrugged before following her dad through their large house, "Sure."

"Drake are you coming?" Natalie asked.

"No. You guys should just let the elves do it!" Drake called back.

"What's the fun in that?" Draco laughed before stepping out onto their large deck.

x-

"Now just be sure to take it off before it catches fire." Draco said.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, dad. I know." She said, watching the burger on the grill suspiciously.

"So, how is your friend?" Draco asked.

"My friend…" Natalie said confusingly.

"The one from London." Draco said.

"Oh, right! Her! She's fine." Natalie said, slapping herself in her mind.

"That's good…"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah…"

"Natalie, there's something I need to tell you…" Draco said.

Natalie glanced over at him suspiciously, "What?"

"I'm thinking about divorcing your mother."

Natalie gulped, her spatula dropping onto the floor of the deck, "Why?"

"I don't think I was ever really in love with her."

"Dad…" Natalie said, "What are you talking about? You married her, how could you have not been in love with her."

"It was arranged." Draco said, "There was someone before her, someone who I still think about often."

"Oh…" Natalie said, "Is she nice?"

Draco nodded with a smile playing at his lips, "Yes…very nice."

"Well, you can't divorce _mom_, what about Drake and I? Are you splitting us up or what?" Natalie asked.

"We might just switch off and on each weekend."

"Well could I just like stay with you all the time or something? I don't really think mom will care if she never gets to see me."

"Rubbish Natalie, of course she would!" Draco said.

Natalie shook her head, "I doubt it, I don't even look like her in the least bit…you either actually."

Draco glanced at his daughter nervously, "You have a lot of our characteristics, Naty."

"I don't think I do, I mean, I'm short, I'm fat, I have brownish blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, I'm in _Gryffindor_, and you think I'm just like you and mom?"

"Well for one thing, Natalie," Draco said, "You're not fat, no matter what anyone says to you. And not all kids have to look like their parents."

"Well dad, hate to break it to ya, but I think I'm adopted."

Draco shook his head, _not adopted, per se…you have switched birth mothers but you weren't adopted, _"You weren't adopted Natalie."

"Anyways, moving back to the subject of divorce…you know I'll take this way better than mom or Drake would, so I feel free to ask questions."

"And you should." Draco nodded.

Natalie nodded as well, "Okay, then when are you telling her?"

Draco shrugged, "Possibly tonight, I don't know."

"Okay…then after you guys divorce, isn't it going to be a bit weird to work with her at Malfoy Inc?"

Draco let out a long sigh, "That's the thing Natalie. The reason I came back today wasn't because I didn't feel like working, it's because, I traded Malfoy Inc to a friend, so technically it is now Zabini Inc."

Natalie's mouth dropped, "You quit your job!"

"Don't worry, Natalie. I'll get a new job somewhere close by home or in London…I always have wanted to design Quidditch brooms…"

Natalie glanced up at the blue sky that suddenly seemed to grow grayer as storm clouds formed.

_This is just great, _Natalie said to herself,_ my parents are divorcing, my dad has no job, so technically no family member of ours has a job since dad is divorcing mom, and…_

"Natalie, the burgers…" Draco said.

Natalie glanced over to see her burgers torched in flames.

_The burgers on fire!_

Natalie began to blow out on the burgers as rain began to fall from the sky rapidly.

Draco closed the top on the grill where the burnt burgers lay and led her inside.

"Maybe firing up the grill wasn't the best idea." Draco said as they stood in their large kitchen.

Natalie began to blow out on the burgers as rain began to fall from the sky rapidly.

Draco closed the top on the grill where the burnt burgers lay and led her inside.

"Maybe firing up the grill wasn't the best idea." Draco said as they stood in their large kitchen.

_Ya think? _

**-x-**

**I know! It was definitely different/weird...**

**R&R (please no flames)**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


	4. The Secret's Out

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and sorry about the long update (again)!**

**-x-**

**Chapter 4**

**-x-**

Draco and Natalie sat across from each other at their large dining room table; playing a muggle game that Taylor had gotten Natalie called _The Game of Life_.

"Tree falls on house!" Draco exclaimed, "What did I do to deserve _that_?"

Natalie laughed, "You didn't buy insurance."

Draco rolled his eyes before letting her spin the spinner.

He took a good look at Natalie and the way she laughed and the way she looked, she immediately reminded him of her real mother, Hermione Granger.

_If only she could ever actually know her, she would love her._ _Hell, she'd probably even be happier._

"Baby girl!" Natalie squealed, reaching into a bag and pulling out a small pink pellet before placing it in her car.

Just then they heard the sound of floo powder and knew that Pansy was home.

Natalie glanced at Draco nervously before they both got up to greet her.

As soon as they entered the living room, they immediately saw the look on her face and it was _not_ one of anything good or happy.

"You sold our business to Blaise?" she exclaimed.

"Actually, my business, you still work there."

"Like hell I do!" Pansy exclaimed, "I'm quitting!"

"Why would you do something like that?" Draco asked, "One of us has to have a job!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked.

"I quit my job! That's why I gave it to Blaise! You haven't gotten much smarter since Hogwarts have you?" Draco asked.

Natalie backed away, until she was back in the kitchen, leaning against a wall but still listening to their argument.

"Oh shut up Draco! You know damn well that if you would have married Mudblood Granger than you would still have that damn job unless you became all muggle-like suddenly! What are you sick of me or something!"

"Don't you talk about her like that! She's not even a part of this!" Draco yelled, "And yeah, I am starting to get sick of you!"

_SMACK! _

Natalie heard the sound of flesh against flesh, she glanced around the corner that separated the living room from the kitchen and saw Pansy lowering her hand and Draco had his hand over his cheek.

She gulped quietly before turning her head so that she wasn't looking.

"What has gotten into you Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Nothing Draco, I just can't believe you would sell your business like that."

"Blaise is my best mate; I wouldn't sell it to anyone else."

Pansy let out a scoff, "Well gee I'm glad to hear that!" she said sarcastically.

Just then their House Elf, Liddy, walked past Natalie, giving her a small smile before entering the living room where the couple continued to argue, "Master and Misses, dinner is ready to be served."

Pansy gave her a small grimace of a smile, "I won't be joining you all for dinner." She said before swinging her purse over her shoulder and stalking to the chimney, "Millicent and Marcus's Manor!" she exclaimed angrily and threw down the floo powder. She disappeared as a large green puff exited the chimney.

Draco sighed before heading into the dining room where Natalie was now sitting at the table glumly.

"Well…maybe she'll get to the divorce first…" Natalie said with a soft chuckle, trying to be helpful.

Just then Drake walked down the stairs, "What was with all of the noise?"

"Mom and dad at it again." Natalie said.

Drake rolled his eyes, "Shocked I even asked."

Natalie nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm out."

"And where will you be heading?" Draco asked.

"To Damien's house…practicing Quidditch." Drake said, in referral to Damien Crabbe, son of Vincent Crabbe and former Slytherin, Elizabeth Montello.

"It's almost dark out and this dinner is made for four." Draco replied.

Drake rolled his gray eyes so similar to his father's in their direction, "Would you rather me simply stay with you guys and eat dinner?"

Draco grinned, "Very much."

Drake rolled his eyes and stalked over to the table, flopping himself down roughly next to Natalie.

"So, how was the school year you two? We haven't really had a chance to talk about it yet…" Draco stated.

Drake's eyes practically lighted up at the sound of his dad's question asking about himself, he immediately threw Draco into a conversation about in an intense Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw in which Ravenclaw had to drop out of the game due to too many house points being taken away and Hufflepuff had to take their place and Slytherin beat them unanimously and how Drake had stolen away the snitch at the very last minute and brought Slytherin to victory-again.

Natalie rolled her eyes and wanted to beam her head against the table as her brother bragged on and on about himself.

She took a bite out of her steak and glanced around the room suspiciously.

The Malfoy Manor was so large and spacious yet so empty with only four people and twenty house elves. More like two now, Drake would barely be home and she was pretty sure that her mother wouldn't be living with the family for much longer.

Draco listened on about Drake's tales about Quidditch, Snape (who Natalie prayed would retire very soon), how unfair it was that Dumbledore just loved Gryffindor (Natalie smirked at that), and the Yule Ball and how he had attended it with Blaise and his wife Madeline (who was from another school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Italy)'s daughter Terra Zabini, one of the prettiest girls in the Slytherin house, and thankfully, wasn't exceedingly stuck up and Slytherin-esqe, unlike Drake.

"Who did you go to the Yule Ball with Natalie?" Draco asked.

Drake scoffed, "You don't want to know, trust me."

"Shut up." Natalie snapped back, shooting him a venomous look.

"Who'd you go with Natalie?" Draco repeated.

"Jonathan Potter…" she said slowly.

"Harry and Ginny's son?" Draco asked.

Drake's fork dropped onto his plate as he glanced at his dad in shock.

"Yes…he's a really nice guy. I'm not dating him or anything, we're just friends." Natalie said softly.

"Well that's fine by me, I'm not sure what Drake over here was so worried about." He said, glancing over at his son whose eyes were wide.

Natalie giggled, "Cat got your tongue Drake?"

Drake groaned, "Dinner was fine. I'm out. Be back later." He said and shot up from the table, stalking out of the dining room and into the living room.

"Damien's Manor!" they heard him yell out and then they heard the poof sound that the chimney made every time somebody apparated.

"For some reason I always feel as if your brother is paranoid about something…" Draco said.

Natalie shrugged, "It's nothing new, that's just how Drake is."

Draco chuckled half-heartedly, "Yeah, I guess you are right about that."

Natalie nodded, "Yup…he doesn't even have a crush on anybody from Slytherin…he likes a Hufflepuff."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Amy Finch-Fletchley. She's a sweetheart, but she's in my year."

"Whose her mother?" Draco asked.

"Hannah Abbot, I think. I've heard people tell her how much she looks like her mom and other people have said stuff like 'Oh you are the spitting image of your mother! Hannah Abbot, correct?' so I'm pretty sure."

Draco nodded, "I see. And you hang around with Potter and a Weasley I presume?"

Natalie let out a soft chuckle at the sound of the name Weasley…reminding her of her conversation with Hermione about the Weasley's.

Natalie nodded, "My best friends are Jonathan Potter-whose mom is _Ginny_ Weasley and his dad is of course, Harry Potter, Adriana Wood-whose parents are Oliver and Katie Wood, and Jeanine and Jason Finnigan-whose parents are Seamus and Lavender Finnigan."

Draco nodded.

"Why do you care so much about my friends and all?" Natalie asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, "I just like to know what's going on with your life…"

Natalie smiled in understanding as the phone rang.

"You have to love muggle appliances." Draco said sarcastically with a laugh.

"I'll get it." Natalie said and got up, walking into the kitchen and picking up the cordless phone, "Hello?"

Draco listened in from the dining room as his daughter answered the phone.

"Oh…hey! No you didn't interrupt anything…it's an hour early? So I need to be there at 9:30…oh…okay…no I can't wait to work on the moves…I've been practicing a lot…yeah…okay…alright…I'll see you tomorrow at 9:30 then…okay…bye!" Natalie said and then clicked off the phone.

_Practicing for what? _Draco asked himself as Natalie came back into the dining room.

"Practicing?" Draco questioned.

Natalie stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Damn it…_she thought to herself.

"Uh…yeah…"

Draco smirked, "For what? I didn't know you were in any sports…"

Natalie bit her lip and held her hands out in front of her, "Um…well…not exactly, well I mean kinda…it's-it's a dance class." She stammered.

"A dance class? I didn't know you were in a dance class." Draco said happily.

_There are a lot of things you don't know about me, pop._

"Well I was kind of nervous to tell you…"

"Why would you be nervous?" Draco asked.

"It's muggle…that's where I've been going in London."

"So there are no friends that live in London?"

Natalie shook her head, "I mean, I'm sure people from Hogwarts live in London, just not people that I visit."

"Well I don't have a problem with you going to a muggle dance school, Pansy might…but I don't." Draco said mindlessly.

"Oh…okay then. Cuz there is this parental consent form that I need you to sign…I've been going for about two and a half weeks now and only the first month of lessons are free so…"

Draco shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll go with you to that dance studio tomorrow and sign the forms and pay the price okay?"

Natalie's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Draco nodded.

Natalie squealed and threw him into a hug, "Thanks daddy!" she said happily before running up the stairs quickly.

Draco smirked to himself, "You're welcome…" he said to the empty room.

**-x-**

**Well, that only took me like twelve days…haha. **

**Sorry that it was a long update and that the chapter was kind of crappy/boring (especially with all of the story telling about her friends and their parents!)**

**Anyways, R&R!**

**I'll have the next chapter up sooner! **

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


	5. On An Evening in Roma

**AN: Sorry for the semi-slow updates! Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock! And one quick note to avoid confusion: Harry, Ron and Hermione all know what a telephone is, well in my story at least! Hermione would anyway but…okay whatever, just enjoy the chapter!**

**R&R and Lotsa Love!**

**-Degrassichick**

**_Disclaimer_ (I don't always do these but…): Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter (if I did then I wouldn't be on the waiting list to by Book 6, I'd already own it and wouldn't have to write fan fictions! Plus, I'd be able to tell you everything that happens in books 6 and 7!) And I don't own the song An Evening in Roma (comes in later in this chapter), that would be owned by the ever-so-cool (haha) Dean Martin.**

**-x-**

**Chapter 5**

**-x-**

"Are you serious?" Harry asked Hermione over the phone that night.

"Entirely Harry, she's mine and Draco's daughter." Hermione replied.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, for the three were on a three way phone call.

"I know, it's insane…and really, really hard for me to look at her without thinking of Draco. I mean, I just realized it today but after I figured out who she belonged to I was just…shocked…I couldn't believe that she was my daughter."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed again.

"What now Ron?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I just didn't know you had a daughter…that's all…" Ron said nervously.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah…she should be fifteen but he must have not deposited the egg until a year later since she's only fourteen."

"That's just insane." Harry said.

"It's bloody crazy if you ask me." Ron grumbled in return.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "This is my daughter we're talking about here and all you can do is say the word bloody at the beginning of each of your sentences!"

"Well somebody woke up on the blo-wrong side of the bed this morning." He corrected himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she glanced around her apartment's living room, where pictures of her and her friends were on shelves, she had a comfy couch and a fireplace, a television, a collection of movies, and a hallway that led to her bedroom, a guest bedroom, and the bathroom. There was also a kitchen where she was at the moment making a batch of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. All of the walls were painted olive green with a light beige carpet in the living room, hallway and two bedrooms, plain white tile in the bathroom, and polished oak wood flooring in the kitchen with two olive green plush carpets, one by the sink and one by the stove.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Mione; you've had a rough day." Harry said gently.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hermione said, taking a sip out of her coffee mug filled with hot chocolate, marshmallows, and whipped cream.

"I heard a slurping sound, what are you drinking?" Ron asked.

"Heavy rum mixed with vodka by the pitcher." Hermione said sarcastically, not even thinking of how disgusting that might taste-she never drank alcohol anyways, except for wine on special occasions.

Ron gasped, "Mione! Don't drink alcohol!"

"She's just joking Ron." Harry said.

"How the hell would you know!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ronald, its hot chocolate."

"Oh thank God." Ron said quietly to himself before speaking aloud, "I knew that."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Harry said with a chuckle, "Well I'm going to go. Ginny's staring at me so I think she wants me to get off the phone. Night all." Harry said and clicked off his telephone.

"Ron, don't you have a five year old to be putting to sleep right now?" Hermione asked, "It's almost ten o'clock at night."

"I know…" Ron replied, "Luna already put Kaylee to sleep and Anthony is sleeping as well." He said referring to his five year old daughter and ten year old son-who would be attending Hogwarts in a year.

"Okay, well I'll let you go then. Goodnight Ron."

"Night Mione, love you." He said gently.

"Same here, night." Hermione said and clicked off the phone.

She placed it down on the counter and sighed, running her hands through her silky brown hair that hung to her middle back.

Hermione wasn't sure now if it was the best idea to take a job at the dance academy that her mother had bought after retiring from dentistry, it could be fate that she met her daughter, or it could be a curse to have met her daughter only to know that her father, the one man that she had wanted, would be the one man she couldn't have.

She finished up her hot chocolate, sat it down in the sink, filled it up with soap and water, and went to bed.

-x-

"It's a nice building." Draco said, looking up at the dance academy, of course missing the name Granger in the front of it.

Natalie nodded and jogged up the steps of the building, her father in tow right behind her.

She entered the building and Draco glanced around it in awe before Natalie led him into a room with a large wooden door.

She opened it up and closed it gently behind her, shushing Draco not to talk as she watched Hermione dance in front of them.

Hermione had her eyes closed but as soon as she opened her chocolate eyes, she quit dancing and wanted to shut them again.

Standing in front of her was Natalie and Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Natalie, Mr. Malfoy…I presume…" Hermione said, walking over to her stereo and shutting it off, walking over to them.

"My dad just came here to sign the consent form and pay for the lessons. Dad, this is my dance instructor, Hermione Granger…she's amazing." Natalie said with a grin.

Draco could feel his heart quit beating at the sound of that name. _Hermione Granger._ Just the sound of it made his heart break.

Hermione glanced down at her feet while Draco stared at the top of her pony-tailed head.

Hermione walked over to a counter and opened up a drawer, pulling out a form and walking back over to them.

"Just…uh…sign this and then pay for the lessons at the front desk in the main lobby." Hermione said quickly.

Draco scribbled down the name _Draco L. Malfoy_ on the line marked "Parent/Guardian Signature" and handed it back to her.

"Thanks…" Hermione said and walked back over to the counter, sitting it down.

Before Draco could open his mouth to say anything more, the door to the room flew open and more girls came in, each greeting Natalie with a smile or a wave.

"Well…I better be going. Natalie, do you want me to pick you up in an hour or anything?" Draco asked.

Natalie nodded, "Sure…and then we could go out for lunch afterwards?" she asked hopefully.

Draco nodded, "Sure."

Natalie smiled and then turned to Hermione, "Do you want to come too?"

Hermione shook her head, "No that's okay, I wouldn't want to impose or any-"

"No it's fine." Draco said quickly, "Really. Feel free to join us."

"Please Hermione?" Natalie asked with a pleading look in her oceanic eyes, "You don't have anymore classes today anyway!"

Hermione smiled back at her softly, "Sure."

"Awesome! Okay, dad. We'll see you at eleven then!"

"See you at eleven." Draco said, smiling at his daughter and giving a questionable look at Hermione before walking out of the room, trying to control the fact that his heart was absolutely hammering.

-x-

The three walked around London, glancing around at restaurants.

"Where do you want to eat, Hermione?" Natalie asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Well it doesn't matter to me. Whatever you two want is fine."

Draco pointed his head into the direction of _Antonio's _an Italian restaurant that he wished he could go to more.

"Sure…" Natalie said.

"I love Italian." Hermione said softly.

_I know…_ Draco said to himself, remembering a moment back in seventh year:

-

"_You are horrible at picking places, you know that right?" Draco said with a soft chuckle as he and Hermione walked through the streets of Hogsmeade._

"_Well I'm sorry. I guess I'm still kind of freaked out that we actually snuck out of Hogwarts tonight just so you could take me out to dinner so that no one from school would see us." Hermione said sadly, she and Draco had now been together for four months and they were sneaking around, hating each other during the day yet loving each other the moment they both entered the Head commons._

"_I don't like sneaking around anymore than you do 'Mione. I'd love to tell the whole entire world about my love for you, I really would."_

_Hermione rolled her chocolate eyes at him playfully, "I really would." She mimicked him._

_Draco smirked at her and rolled his eyes, "Well I would. But…"_

"_But you're afraid of what everyone will think." Hermione answered._

_Draco shook his head, "No, that's not it at all 'Mione. I don't give a damn what they say about you and me. I just don't want my father coming after you and throwing Crucios at you like there's no tomorrow."_

_Hermione smirked, "Way to boost my mood, thanks for that."_

_Draco sighed softly, "Sorry, love. Now back to the age old question, where do you want to eat?"_

_Hermione glanced around as if contemplating before finally answering, "I love Italian food…if there's any type of food I adore, it's Italian. Spaghetti, lasagna, ravioli, pizza, fettuccini, breadsticks…I love it all." Hermione said with a smile._

"_I heard that Italian sausage and their wine is really good…" Draco said shortly._

_Hermione swatted his arm playfully, "Nice…"_

"_How about we go there then?" Draco questioned, pointing to a small restaurant in a far off corner of Hogsmeade._

"_I didn't know they had an Italian restaurant here and I've been to Hogsmeade tons of times!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Draco smirked, "Well they do, so what do you say?" _

_In response, she grabbed his hand with a smile playing at her lips and let him lead the way._

_-x-_

_They spent hours at that restaurant; Hermione would mouth along all the words to every song that played in there and make fun of Draco as he tried pathetically to read the words off the menu that were written in Italian._

_As soon as a song came on called "An Evening in Roma", Hermione leaped up from her seat and grabbed Draco's hand._

"_What are you doing?" Draco asked quickly as she led him out onto the dance floor._

"_We're going to dance." Hermione said with a grin._

"_No we're not." Draco said, backing away. "I don't dance."_

"_Rubbish, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, "Everybody dances."_

_Draco shrugged, "Yeah, well…not me."_

"_Yes you!" Hermione said excitedly, "Now come on!" she said and actually placed his arms around her waist for him while she slid hers around his neck and the two began to sway to the music._

"_Don't know what the country's coming to, but in Rome do as the Roman's do on an evening in Roma…"_ _Hermione sang the words to the song softly._

"_What do you say we head back to our dorm?" Draco asked._

_Hermione glanced at him suspiciously, "Why? Aren't you having fun?"_

_Draco nodded, "Yes, of course. But I was thinking maybe we could go back to the dorm and have…more fun…"_

_Hermione gulped, he meant sex. She knew he did._

_The two had had the sex talk a few months back and had both agreed that they wanted to do it, but that they would wait._

_Hermione knew that Draco had more experience than she had, he had told her that he had had sex with Pansy a few times back in sixth year._

_Hermione however had never had sex._

"_Or we could just stay here…if you want to." Draco said as he saw the saddened look in her eyes._

_Hermione shook her head and smirked at him, "We can go back to the dorm…"  
Draco smiled excitedly before dropping money onto the table and apparating them back to their dorm, where Hermione gave up her virginity that very night._

_-_

That was also the night, in which the brunette teenager standing close by Draco was made.

The three walked into the restaurant and ordered off of the menu, Draco still stumbled with the Italian words which made Hermione giggle to herself.

Just then a very familiar song came through the speakers.

Hermione knew that Draco noticed it as well, for the two of them had both glanced up at the speakers at the same time, as if they were drawn to it.

Hermione glanced back to the table as Natalie eyed the two suspiciously.

Hermione was now staring down at the red and white checkered tablecloth, mouthing words silently while Draco had a saddened look glazing over his eyes.

"What's with you two?" Natalie questioned suspiciously.

Hermione shook her head, "I really appreciate the two of you taking me out to lunch but I have to go. Just cancel my order. I'll see you tomorrow Natalie…nice…meeting you D-Draco." Hermione said and shot up from the table, exiting the restaurant.

Natalie watched her leave questionably before she got up from the table as well, "I'm going to go to the loo." She said quickly and got up from the table, heading towards the bathrooms.

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione walk off down the sidewalk through the large glass windows of the restaurant.

He placed his head in his hands as Dean Martin's lyrics played in his head like a never ending tragedy…

-

_Como e' bella ce' la luna brille e' strette  
strette como e' tutta bella a passeggiare  
Sotto il cielo di Roma _

Down each avenue or via, street or strata  
You can see 'em disappearing two by two  
On an evening in Roma  
Do they take 'em for espresso  
Yeah, I guess so  
On each lover's arm a girl I wish I knew  
On an evening in Roma

Though there's grinning and mandolining in sunny Italy  
The beginning has just begun when the sun goes down  
So please meet me in the plaza near your casa  
I am only one and one is much too few  
On an evening in Roma

Don't know what the country's coming to  
But in Rome do as the Romans do  
Will you on an evening in Roma

_  
Though there's grinning and mandolining in sunny Italy  
The beginning has just begun when the sun goes down  
So please meet me in the plaza near your casa  
I am only one and one is much too few  
On an evening in Roma_

_Como e' bella ce' la luna brille e' strette  
strette como e' tutta bella a passeggiare  
Sotto il cielo di Roma  
Don't know what the country's coming to  
But in Rome do as the Romans do  
Will you on an evening in Roma  
Sott'er celo de Roma  
On an evening in Roma…_

_-_

Natalie exited the bathroom, walking up behind her dad only to hear slight sniffling sounds coming from him, she knew he was crying.

But she didn't know why.

-x-

**So what'd you think?**

**R&R and please no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


	6. Of Love Songs and Revelations

**OMG! It's almost been a year! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY! Really, really sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews! And once again, so sorry that it took me almost an entire year to update this thing, I feel so horrible now:-(**

**Sorry, still don't own Harry Potter or the song _Part Time Lovers_ that would be owned by Stevie Wonder…or if you watched American Idol last season (or this season for the matter, (SOUL PATROL! LoL…sorry, major Taylor Hicks fan here! Oh, and Chris Daughtry and Kevin Covais…well, more Chris than Kevin, though!) Nikko Smith sang it too! Okay, well there are a lot of songs in this chapter that are _not_ mine, obviously!**

**R&R!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**-x-**

**Chapter 6**

**-x-**

Hermione ran all the way back to the dance academy and got into her car that was parked on the side of the street, driving off down the road, crying to herself.

She had just witnessed one of the most heartbreaking moments possible, moments that she had hoped would never happen, seeing Draco. It killed her.

She flipped through radio stations before she found some old song that sounded as if it were from the seventies:

"_Call up, ring once, hang up the phone  
To let me know you made it home  
Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover  
If she's with me I'll blink the lights  
To let you know tonight's the night  
For me and you my part-time lover _

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

If I'm with friends and we should meet  
Just pass me by, don't even speak  
Know the word's discreet when part-time-"

"Oh dear God." Hermione said and changed the station, that song reminded her of her and Draco, they were part time lovers. Well, pretty much. Their relation ship was a secret to everybody but themselves, and Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley, who had both found out on their own terms. But they had trusted them, for they were their best friends.

She eventually landed on some alternative song, it was about scars and how they are a reminder of how the past is real…unless Natalie was the scar, reminding her that she was really her and Draco's baby.

"Damn it!" Hermione exclaimed and switched the station once again.

"_If you wanna be my lover, ya gotta get with my friends…"_

Hermione groaned and changed it yet again.

"_And I'm…I'm really falling for you. I…hate what you're putting me through. What have you done to me? I just can't sleep at night…" _

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, changing it once more as she continued to drive.

"_I won't talk, I won't breathe. I won't move til you finally see that you belong with me."_

"Oh forget it!" she exclaimed and turned off the radio, switching to her CD player, a song called _Let Me Go _by 3 Doors Down came on.

She sighed and began to sing along to it, "You love me but you don't know who I…shit." She groaned and simply turned off her radio and drove in silence.

Just then a car drove by her, _"I think I love you! So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love that there is no cure for…"_

She sighed and turned a corner as quick as she could and made sure that all of her windows were rolled up.

Love was definitely in the air, and after seeing Draco, Hermione was definitely not in the mood for any.

-x-

Draco and Natalie finished up their meal and left shortly after, walking down the streets in silence.

"Dad?" Natalie finally asked.

Draco looked over at her, "Yes?"

"Why were you crying?"

"When?"

Natalie glanced over at him knowingly, "At the restaurant, after Hermione left. You were crying."

"Nothing but allergies, Natalie. I guess I forgot I'm somewhat allergic to Italian." Draco replied.

Natalie glanced down at the sidewalk; that answer wasn't very satisfying but it was probably close to the best that she would get out of her dad.

"Okay." She replied quietly as the two continued their walk of silence.

**-**

Blaise was sitting on the large couch in the Malfoy manor by the time that Draco and Natalie had gotten back.

"Hey mate, hey there Natalie" Blaise said, smiling at the pair, "Where did you two run off to?"

"We had lunch with my dance teacher." Natalie said, beaming.

Blaise's brow furrowed, "Dance teacher? You're in dance class?"

Natalie nodded, "Daddy let me join, can you believe it?" she asked with a grin before pecking her dad on the cheek and waving to Blaise before running upstairs, she paused and turned back to smile at Draco, "I think Hermione really liked you, Dad. But she had to leave, so you didn't get to know her that well. Sorry!" she said.

Blaise's eyes widened as Natalie hurried upstairs before he turned to Draco, "Hermione as in, _Granger_?"

Draco nodded.

Blaise let out a nervous laugh, running a hand through his dark hair and shaking his head, "You haven't seen her since, what? The end of seventh year?"

Draco, once again, nodded. Only this time, more regretfully.

"Well how was it?" Blaise asked, "You know, seeing her again."

Draco let out a breath of a laugh and shook his head, resting his forehead into the palm of his hand before slowly letting his hand drag down his face, "I cried."

Blaise shot him a blank expression, "You cried?" he asks flatly.

Draco, embarrassingly, nodded his head. The two of them sat down on the couch and Draco rested his head in his hands, as if he had a migrane.

"You, _the_ Draco Malfoy, cried at the sight of his ex-girlfriend?"

"Not _at_ the sight of her, when she left."

Blaise let out a faint chuckle, "She left you _again_?"

"The first time wasn't her fault, Blaise."

"Draco, mate, I may have never been a big fan of the little Gryffindor, but you were absolutely smitten with her and-"

"Smitten?" Draco cuts him off.

Blaise narrows his dark eyes at him before continuing, "you were in love with her and she left you. How is that _not_ her fault?"

Draco jumped up from the couch, "Because of my father, that's why!" he suddenly burst out.

Blaise was taken aback, "What the hell did Lucius have to do with any of this?"

"Lucius had to do with _all_ of this!" Draco exclaimed, punching his fist against a pillow that is sitting on the couch, "Hermione and I would be _married_ now if it weren't for that ass!"

"I thought you two were forced to break up because you were betrothed to Pansy?" Blaise asked awkwardly.

"Exactly." Draco seethed, "He lied to me. He told me that our betrothal had been since birth, it hadn't. It had been since the moment he found out that Hermione was pregnant."

Blaise's jaw dropped, "Wait a minute…"

"When we found out Hermione was pregnant, we were _beyond_ excited. We were finally going to have a family, Blaise, a real family."

"Well what happened?" Blaise asked confusingly.

"Lucius told me that I was betrothed to Parkinson, and that I would have to leave Hermione. I objected, immediately, and told him about Hermione being pregnant. And he threatened to hurt both Hermione _and_ the unborn child unless I married Parkinson." He paused to check and see if Blaise was still listening; his best friend eyed him intently, giving him the signal that, yes, he was still listening. He continued, "I told Hermione that I would have to leave her. Her face," Draco paused, recalling the doe-eyed, heart-shattering expression that had been in Hermione's face when he had told her the horrible news, "held an expression that I will_ never_ forget. She cried for what felt like _hours_, and I couldn't do anything but cry right along with her. I held her and she clung to my chest until three in the morning, and by that point, my shirt was soaked with her tears. So I got up, kissed her on the forehead, and left. When I got back, Lucius told me that I would have to impregnate Pansy. So that next night, I did. We were married the next day, and I've hated it ever since."

Just as Blaise opens his mouth to insert a comment, Draco cuts him off.

"About three or four weeks into Pansy's pregnancy, I realized that I couldn't leave mine and Hermione's baby fatherless."

"So what did you do?" Blaise asked.

"I showed up at her doorstep. She nearly fainted when she saw me and actually began to cry. I explained to her how I couldn't leave her baby fatherless, so we decided that we could magically remove the egg from her, store it, and when the timing was right, I would insert it into Pansy's ovaries."

Blaise nearly gagged, sticking out his tongue and cringing, "Like a surrogate mother?"

Draco's eyes widened, "You've heard of surrogate mothers?"

"Terra's best friend is muggleborn, and she tells _all_ about the muggle world."

Draco shrugs, "Well, yes. I guess that Pansy was kind of the surrogate mother then..." he said confusingly, "So after I retrieved the egg, and was getting ready to leave, I turned back and looked at Hermione. She had tears glistening in her eyes and a heartbroken expression on her face. So I hurried to her, grabbed her, and kissed her."

Blaise's jaw dropped, "You cheated on Pansy?"

Draco nodded, sitting back down on the couch, "Hermione cried and wrapped her arms around me and one thing led to another and we wound up on her bed."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, "So you still wound up leaving a baby fatherless?"

Draco eyed him confusingly, "What? _No_. Hermione didn't get pregnant again."

Blaise sighed, "And thank God for that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That was the last time I ever saw Hermione Jane Granger. Well, until tonight, that is."

Blaise shook his head in disbelief, "So what happened with the egg?"

Draco's eyes shifted to the ground just as Blaise's eyes widened, "You mean, Natalie_-_"

Draco cut him off, "Pansy Parkinson is _not_ Natalie's mother. _Hermione Granger_ is."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Does Pansy know?"

Draco shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. She's more than likely to dense to notice that Natalie looks _nothing_ like her, and hardly like me."

Blaise chuckled and nodded, "I'll never look at that girl the same way again."

"Who? Hermione?"

Blaise shook his head, "Natalie."

Draco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he and Blaise sat in silence…a million thoughts running through each of their heads.

-

Natalie Malfoy stared into the living room in shock.

She had never gone upstairs to her bedroom; she had been leaning against the wall to the kitchen the whole time.

She had heard _everything_.

She had tears glistening in her eyes as she looked in at Blaise and Draco.

Blaise glanced over first, noticing that his goddaughter was in tears, "Oh shit." He murmured, "Natalie-"

As soon as Natalie's name dropped from Blaise's lips, Draco's head whipped around to his tearful daughter. "Nat," he began.

Natalie shook her head at her father in disbelief before taking off up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind her.

She looked over at the photo sitting on her dresser, a photo of her family, before taking the entire photo (frame included) and hurling it out of her open window. She could hear the glass shattering as it the cool pavement that circled their house.

She then leaned down onto her bed, and cried.

-**x-**

**Ta da! Once again, I am beyond sorry about how long this update took!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**¤Songs¤**

**_Part-Time Lover_ by Stevie Wonder...and Nikko Smith...well, Kevin Covais too...ah! LoL**

**_Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls**

**_Falling for You_ by Busted**

** _Scars_ by Papa Roach**

**_ True_ by Ryan Cabrera**

** _Let Me Go _by Three Doors Down**

** _I Think I Love You _by David Cassidy...and re-recorded by his daughter, Katie.**


	7. Now it's all Collapsed in my Lap

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, it's unbelievable how long it takes for me to get over author's blocks…especially for this story! Not including the fact that my home life is pretty hectic right now, but ah well.**

**So, this chapter is _very_, _very_, _very_ short…but for a reason that will be explained during the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you like!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**

**-x-**

**Chapter 7**

**-x-**

Natalie took a deep breath, pacing back and forth in her room.

"Why are you so upset about this?" she whispered to the empty room, "You should be happy to have a mother like Hermione."

She fell onto her bed, leaning down onto the mattress and sighing, running a hand through her thick and silky brown hair, "Why didn't he ever tell me?" she groans out quietly.

Just then, there was a tap at the door, "Nat?"

"Go away!" she shouted out.

Draco didn't listen; he simply swung open the door and stepped inside, "Natalie, I need to talk to you."

"About how you lied to me?" she asked, looking up at him with blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes. She hated the way she looked when she cried.

Draco sat down at the foot of her bed, "I am so sorry about that, Natalie."

She sucked in a deep, quivered breath, "But why did you lie? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Draco shook his head, "I didn't…I-"

"You can't think of anything, can you?" Natalie asked accusingly.

Draco opened his mouth to object, but Natalie cut him off.

"There is _no_ reason for why you didn't tell me, Dad. _No reason_!"

Draco's eyes flew to the ground, "You don't understand what could've happened if we would have told you, Natalie. Your life would be in serious danger."

Natalie sniffled, "Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"If the Dark Lord at _any_ time found out that I was with a muggleborn-"

"Your father already knew." Natalie said quietly.

Draco almost laughed at that, "You honestly think he would _tell_ on me? No, he was _ashamed_ of me! But if the Dark Lord _ever_ found out, you would be _killed_. Half-bloods are almost as bad as mud…as muggleborns."

Natalie shook her head, "I wouldn't have told anybody, _ever_."

Draco sighed, "That wouldn't matter. What would matter would be if word still got out. This is the wizarding world, Natalie. We can find out anything we want at anytime."

Natalie couldn't think of anything to say, she simply hung her head and blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape.

She wasn't sure why she was so upset, she was _much_ happier to know that her mother was Hermione as opposed to Pansy, and it surely answered just about _every_ question about her background that she had ever wondered.

"Is there anyway you can forgive me, Natalie?" Draco asked, glancing towards his young daughter.

Natalie sighs, leaning back against her headboard, a million pillows surrounding her, "Tell me the story."

Draco eyed her confusingly, "What story?"

"The story of you and Hermione."

**-x-**

**Yes, I realize this chapter is insanely short, but Chapter 8 is already in the process! And this chapter had to be short for the simple fact that is the "intermission", as you could call it, between part one and part two of the story.**

**The next few chapters of this story are going to be flashbacks of Draco and Hermione's "secret affair" from their seventh year. So starting with the next chapter, it will be flashbacks. **

**Anyways, R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, **

**degrassichick**


End file.
